O inicio de tudo
by judornellas
Summary: Narrado pela Mione. Hermione descobre depois de tantos anos que está gostando do Rony e na mesma época Harry conta a ela que ele esta apaixonado pela Luna.
1. Outro ano em Hogwarts

Depois de tantos anos estudando juntos, tantos anos lutando juntos ao lado do Harry e do dele, eu só me toquei agora de que eu realmente gostava de passar horas com ele, com o Rony. Apesar deu sempre ser tão lógica, e saber de tudo, deu ter lido tantos livros que chega a ser difícil me contaram algo que eu nunca tenha lido a respeito, eu jamais – nem mesmo enquanto estava com ele – me toquei de que eu ficava tão feliz ao lado do Rony, e isso era estranho pra mim, uma coisa tão obvia e ao mesmo tempo difícil de ver.  
Aqui estou eu – Hermione Granger – sentada no Expresso de Hogwarts do lado do Harry mais um ano, e mais importante ainda, bem na frente do Rony. Ele e o Harry estão olhando pela janela do trem, acho que quase todos no trem estão fazendo isso, menos eu que estou teoricamente lendo, pelo menos é isso que as pessoa pensam ao me ver, mas estou mesmo é folhando páginas e pensando... em tudo.  
- Que livro é esse? – perguntou Rony  
- Ah, é... Contos de Beedle o Bardo – respondi  
- Babbity, a Coelha, e seu Toco que Cacarejava, minha mãe sempre lia esse pra mim. Qual conto vc está lendo?  
- O conto dos três irmãos. – na verdade, eu falei qualquer conto, não estava lendo nenhum, e se me perguntasse algo sobre a história eu já sabia todas daquele livro decoradas.  
Harry ouvia a conversa toda, todas as risadas e olhava para gente e parecia que não entendia nada, e depois de uns 15 minutos – que passaram sem eu nem perceber - conversando e rindo sobre livros como esse – não conhecidos pelos trouxas – que eu fui entender, Harry foi criado fora daqui e sua infância não eram de livros como esses, eu falei isso para o Rony, ele ficou meio sem graça, mas Harry só riu de nós dois assustados por ele nunca ter ouvido falar da Babbity, a coelha.  
Chegamos em Hogwarts, o Hagrid está logo a frente levando algumas malas, o Harry com a Edwiges, o Rony discutindo com a Gina logo atrás de mim e o Fred e o George, um de cada lado do Neville falando sem parar, e como sempre, um completava o que o outro dizia. Mas eu estou mesmo é prestando atenção no que o Rony diz, não sei porque, sei que de todas as vozes que eu escuto aqui a que eu mais quero ouvir é a dele.  
Como nos outros anos fomos para o salão principal, os novos alunos foram cada um deles para sua casa em Hogwarts, nos serviram o jantar, mas antes de irmos embora Dumbledore chamou Harry, eu e o Rony e disse que era para termos cuidado esse ano em Hogwarts, porque as coisas estavam mais sombrias. Saímos dali, meio assustados, eu por impulso segurei na hora exata em que saímos de lá a mão do Rony, eu estava nervosa com o que Dumbledore havia nos dito. Paramos do lado do salão principal e ficamos conversando sobre o ano que tinha acabado de começar em Hogwarts, mas já estava meio obscuro, acho que estávamos há uns 20 minutos conversando, e durante todo esse tempo ficamos com as mãos dadas – acho que nós dois pensavamos porque estávamos com a mão assim, mas não as largávamos – isso até a Luna aparecer de pijama e de sapatos.  
- Oi, estavam falando com o Dumbledore não é? – perguntava Luna  
- É... São sapatos? – perguntava Rony  
- Sou sonâmbula, por isso eu sempre durmo de sapatos  
Era estranho, eu e Rony olhávamos para os sapatos dela, e o Harry prestava atenção em cada mínima coisa que ela falava, no rosto dela, em tudo. Parecia que ele olhava para a Luna pelo mesmo impulso que me fez eu pegar na mão do Rony, não sei, mas olhando para o meu melhor amigo de tantos anos acho que ele está apaixonado.


	2. O ciúme e o beijo

O ciúme e o beijo:

Eu, o Rony e o Harry estávamos indo visitar o Hagrid, e o Harry parou de andar, paralisou, e depois de anos com ele já sabia que tinha a ver com Você-sabe-quem, ele estava sentado no chão com o olhar perdido, suando frio – eu sempre quis poder ver o que ele vê – e eu ou Rony sem podermos fazer nada para ajudarmos. Harry "voltou", parecia cansado e nervoso, mas quem não estaria no lugar dele?  
- Eu vi...Voldemort...ele falou de uma varinha – contou Harry  
- Varinha? Existem tantas varinhas, acho que foi uma observação muito vaga não foi Harry? – falou Luna que apareceu do nada  
- É, acho que sim – respondeu Potter com os olhos brilhando  
Era obvio, o Harry gostava da Luna e eu - a cada minutos do meu dia tinha mais certeza - gostava do Rony, casa contrario o que seria: pensar nele antes de todos? meu coração acelerar quando eu termino de falar com ele ou quando eu pego ele olhando pra mim? Está claro, ele é meu melhor amigo – Harry também claro – mas também é algo mais.  
Estava indo para o salão comunal, quando encontrei a Luna indo na direção contraria, instantaneamente olhei os sapatos dela, os mesmo com que ela dormia.  
- Seus sapatos de dormir?  
- São confortáveis, eu gosto deles  
Luna foi embora saltitando como ela fez algumas vezes no dia, e eu andava para frente mas com os olhos concentrados a trás de mim, nos sapatos de dormir da Luna. Acabou que eu esbarrei no Rony e no Harry, meus livros derrubados e estavamos – Rony e eu - parados há segundos olhando um pro outro. Rony está se agachara, juntou meus livros e me deu; tudo isso acabou de terminar, foram poucos segundos, acho que nem deu 30, mas nesse pouco tempo eu consegui me perder completamente, o que está acontecendo exatamente?  
Já estava tarde, hora de irmos para nossas casas dormirmos, mas Harry estava me chamando, e apesar de não querer infringir as regras, parecia ansioso pra me contar alguma coisa. Andando pelos corredores a mais de 5 minutos resolvi e perguntei por que de tudo aquilo, e a resposta foi mais ou menos o que eu imaginava, ele e Luna haviam se beijado, pelo o que ele me falava, era mais ele que tinha beijado ela, mas no final, era um beijo, e isso que importava. Perguntei ao Harry como a Luna reagiu, ele disse que não sabia dizer, ela saiu saltitando igual antes dele a beijar, mas como nós já sabíamos, entender os sentimentos de alguém que dormia com sapatos, acreditava em coisas que contrariavam qualquer lógica e parecia viver num mundo muito distante do nosso era difícil.  
Luna e eu só tínhamos uma coisa um comum, não expressar nosso sentimentos, e até a maneira de fazer isso era completamente diferente: ela sempre parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar, sem nem ao menos ligar para o que os outros dizem dela, ou o que acontece com ela, o que deixa bem mais difícil decifrar os sentimentos dela, e eu por ter medo da resposta que eu posso receber se contar tudo também deixo tudo mais difícil. Nessas horas eu deveria ser menos lógica e seguir o que meu coração me diz, mas eu tenho toda a certeza de que na hora exata em que eu teria que falar um "eu te amo" ou um "eu gosto de você" eu travaria e diria algo sem sentido algum para essa situação, então vou ficar aqui esperando um dia ouvir dele o "eu gosto de você Hermione".  
Apesar de patético acreditar tanto em um desejo quase impossível meu, principalmente que para acreditar eu tenho que ouvir na minha cabeça frases sobre mim mesma na terceira pessoa, desistir dessas frases - como eu já disse – patéticas, me faria muito mais mal do que esconder o que eu sinto.  
Estou ficando mais emocional, chorona e vulnerável com todos esses acontecimentos; resumindo, esses acontecimentos estão dando a chance de piorar tudo pra mim. Alguns dizem que se apaixonar é bom, outros falam que é melhor viver sem isso, sinceramente, por enquanto parece bom. Me sinto mais disposta a tudo - apesar dessa disposição só ser um motivação a ver o Rony – e quero fazer coisas novas, e sim, essas coisas novas são todas relacionadas a ele, mas no final se somar tudo, me sinto bem enquanto apaixonada. Pelo menos até agora sim.  
Rony estava a metros de mim, conversando com alguma garota, não dava pra ver o rosto dela, mas só essa situação – dos dois conversando - me atormenta um pouco, é ridículo, mas o ciúme me consome - apesar deu mesma saber que não tem nem um bom motivo pra ele existir. Eu sentada no banco olhando para ele de longe, e no exato segundo em que paro de olhar pra ele, ele começa a vir na minha direção.

- Oi – disse Ronald sorrindo  
- Oi – respondi instantaneamente antipática  
- Nossa Mione, o que deu em você?  
- Nada...licença, tenho aula... e você também.  
Estava andando rápido, agarrando meus livros com força e com cara de quem estava orgulhosa do que fez, mas por dentro, meio destruída. Tive a impressão de que eu voltei a agir com o Rony igual ao meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, timidamente antipática. Com toda essa pressa acabou que eu esbarrei no Harry, ele estava com uma carta nas mãos, Potter abriu a carta e dentro dela haviam centenas de pequenos pedaços de papeis velhos meio rasgados, mas pra nossa surpresa, não eram papeis, eram fotos da família do Harry, dos pais dele. Haviam rasgado os pais do Harry de algumas fotos e colocados na carta para ele, mas o mais estranho - até mais estranho do que alguém ter tantas fotos dos pais do Harry - era ele ter recebido uma carta anônima porém boa. Quem não assinaria uma carta assim? Não fazia sentido.


	3. Alice Velth

3. Alice Velth

Rony e eu não tínhamos nos falado depois da "discução" - mas apesar disso, nós dois eramos amigos do Harry, então continuavamos fazendo tudo juntos - Nunca pensei que sentiria falta dos comentários dele, do jeito que ele falava comigo e nem mesmo da maneira divertida dele levar a situação mais _tensa_ . Indo para a próxima aula, trombamos com uma menina da Corvinal, ela havia derrubado seus livros no chão com o impacto, e antes que qualquer um de nós tivesse chance de ajudar ela a recolher o que tinha derrubado, ela se levantou rápido do chão com os livros já nos braços. Foram só alguns segundos, mas ela arregalou os olhou e parecendo assustada saio correndo dali. Mas no chão, ali mesmo onde a menina tinha derrubado os livros estava outro envelope como o de antes – das fotos dos pais do Harry - , dessa vez com fotos de varinhas e do Dumbledore, o que isso era?  
Não havia visto Harry nem Rony nas ultimas horas porque as aulas do dia já haviam acabado, mas tentando ignorar a falta que a compania deles –principalmente a do Rony- corri para a biblioteca usando de desculpa de entender mais sobre aquelas fotos, então logo no 1º livro eu achei o que eu eu queria.

Varinha das varinhas:  
a varinha mais poderosa que existe, de acordo com o Conto do três irmãos, dada pela propria morte a um bruxo. Não se sabe o paradeiro dela ou se ela realmente existe, mas dizem alguns boatos que Alvo Dumbledore é o atual dono da tal varinha.

Me levantei pra ir correndo contar ao Harry sobre isso, mas bem nessa hora escuto alguém chamando meu nome, era Rony, estava na porta da biblioteca.  
- Mione, eu.. eu não sei o que aconteceu, então é...- Rony tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso- eu ai te dar de aniversario,mas por causa da nossa briga vou dar agora, é pra você – disse Ronald envergonhado.  
Peguei a caixinha da mão dele e abri, dentro tinha um pingente prateado em forma de varinha,e da ponta dela ficava saindo pequenas faíscas azuis, era lindo.  
Rony ficou me olhando esperando eu dizer alguma coisa, então eu agradeci, e agente se abraçou, no final acabamos ficando de mão dadas na frente da biblioteca olhando um pro outro sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Isso até Harry aparecer com a Luna. Eu olhei pro Rony, tentei soltar minha mão, mas ele segurou ela, e o simples fato disso tudo, do presente, do abraço e das mãos dadas me dava a impressão de que se Harry não tivesse chegado agente teria se beijado.  
- Oi –disseram Luna e Harry  
- É, oi. – respondeu Rony  
- Harry, acho que era para nós não estarmos aqui – disse Luna  
- Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – disse Harry já sabendo a verdade, "sim".  
- Não, só é... só nos desculpamos  
Harry virou pra gente, riu das nossas desculpas, e sinceramente, não teve como não ri de volta, estava ridículo já negando tudo por causa da Luna ali. Só quando os dois saíram que eu vi, a Luna segurava a mão do Harry, ela saio saltitando, e Harry andando do lado dela sorrindo. É, acho que sim, Luna devia ter gostado do beijo. "Pelo jeito os dois...é"disse Rony "Parece que sim".  
Depois disso tudo não tinha mais jeito de nada acontecer ali, então fomos andando pelos corredores, até darmos de cara com Malfoy, que felizmente não tinha nos irritado nehuma vez esse ano, mas depois de topar com ele, não nós encher parecia impossível.  
- Então Weasley, quer humilhar mais ainda sua família e andando com sangue-ruins.  
Ignoramos o que ele disse e tentamos sair dali sem demonstrar raiva nenhuma - apesar deu estar muito nervosa - mas Draco continuou: "vamos ver lesmas saindo da sua boca denovo Weasley", "Granger deveria ter continuado petrificada no 2º ano" etc...  
– Immobilus - Gritou Rony  
Malfoy paralisou no meio do corredor, Goyle ficou desesperado ao ver Malfoy assim e então tivemos tempo de sair dali, corremos até a sala comunal da Grifinória e contamos tudo ao Harry rindo. Definitivamente, o melhor dia em Hogwarts.  
Com tudo o que aconteceu eu havia esquecido de contar da varinha das varinhas ao Harry, só me lembrei quando vi ele mexendo naqueles 2 envelopes já no dia seguinte.  
- Mas porque a menina da Corvinal queria que soubéssemos disso? – perguntou Harry  
- Não é obvio, a sua visão Harry... a do Voldemort – sussurrei esse nome - era dessa varinha que ele falava.  
- Ele quer a varinha do Dumbledore? – perguntou Rony  
- Não sei, mas aquela menina - a do envelope - deve saber.  
Harry se levantou e obviamente ia atrás da menina da Corvinal, e antes que eu pudesse me levantar Rony apareceu de pé na minha frente com a mão estendida, segurei na mão dele – como apoio - então me levantei. Fomos pelos corredores, ou melhor, pelos mais de 200 corredores de lá sem ter idéia de onde a menina misteriosa poderia estar. Harry estava muito concentrado, isso até a Lovegood aparecer na frente dele. Era incrível como ele paralisava na presença dela, então ao ver que Harry estava mais feliz ali do que jamais havíamos visto ele, deixamos Harry ali seguimos pelos corredores olhando para trás e rindo de ver o Harry daquele jeito.

Acabou que andando por Hogwarts procurando alguém que nem sabíamos o nome nos levou a frente do banheiro da Murta, entramos lá a procura da fantasma.  
- É você? A menina da cara de gato do segundo ano? Até vocês... até vocês me esqueceram – murta já estava choramingando  
- Murta, nos desculpe – disse  
- Onde está Harry Potter? Ele se esqueceu de mim não foi? Nem se lembra mais de que eu ofereci meu box de banheiro caso ele morresse. – murta pulava para dentro do seu box.  
- Murta, queria saber se você conhece uma menina, da Corvinal.  
- Poucos vem aqui, não conheço quase ninguém fora vocês.  
- Ela é ruiva e tem o cabelo enrolado, ela é baixa e...da Corvinal – disse Rony sabendo que esta repetindo a parte sobre a casa.  
- Eu vi, essa menina, a alguns dias veio aqui e ficou recortanto fotos, e por mais que eu... – Murta começou a gemer - chamasse ela, ela me ignorava, continuava recortando as fotos. Eu só sei que o nome dela é Alice Velth.  
Rony agradeceu murta com muito cuidado pra não dizer nada que pudesse ofender a Murta e fizesse ela dar algum grito agudo e mais uma vez. Saimos dali andando tranqüilos em direção ao salão comunal, nós não falávamos nada, até que Rony comentou sorrindo que eu estava com o colar, respondi que eu tinha gostado muito do colar.  
Era de noite, já tinha contado ao Harry sobre a Alice Velth, e todos na Grifinória estavam dormindo, menos eu...Estava segurando na mão o pingente do colar que Rony tinha me dado e observando as faíscas azuis saindo da ponta, até que por impulso disse "Engorgio" e a varinha pequena do meu colar cresceu, pareceu uma varinha de verdade, tive de tentar algum feitiço com ela, e por mais incrível, os feitiços funcionaram com aquela varinha não mais pequena com faíscas azuis saindo da ponta. Fiz a varinha voltar ao tamanho normal, aquele colar significava demais pra mim – era o começo de algo que podia ser um sentimento do Rony por mim - então eu nunca mais iria enfeitiçar ele ou algo assim, e também, aquele era um colar muito lindo.


	4. As mentiras da Alice

As mentiras da Alice

Eu não sabia explicar ou justificar pra mim mesma mais, eu não sabia como reagir quando ele estava perto, eu não sabia mais como esconder um sorriso quando ele estava falando comigo ou simplesmente vindo em minha direção e nem mesmo sabia como tirar do meu rosto a feição de decepção quando ele se afastava. Eu ficava com ciúmes das garotas que chegavam perto dele, me dava raiva de ser trocada, mesmo que ele não estivesse realmente fazendo isso é assim que eu me precisava do Ronald, era obvio, mas eu insistia em negar ao menos um pouco.  
Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa sobre tudo isso, precisava decidir entre: tentar esquecer dele ou ir atrás dele. A lógica era eu ir lá e me declarar, porque pelo menos na minha opinião parecia que ele gostava de mim no mínimo o suficiente pra não me dizer que eu não significava nada. Mas com nossa amizade no meio, com o Harry a cada dia com mais freqüência na mente de Voce-sabe-quem e com todos nós concentrados no problema do Harry com a menina da Corvinal - ou melhor, com a Alice – tudo estava meio tenso e eu e Rony não tínhamos já há alguns dias os nossos "momentos" sozinhos de que eu tanto gostava, resumindo, não parecia mesmo um momento muito bom para declarar alguma coisa, principalmente alguma coisa importante assim pra mim.  
Enquanto íamos para sala da aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, nós vimos de longe a Alice Velth, esquecendo da aula nos concentramos nela e nos seus cabelos cacheados que escondiam quase todo o rosto, porem o volume dele facilitou a procura por ela. Corremos em direção a ela, mas ela continuava fugindo da gente na direção da ponte de pedra, parecia obvio, ela não queria falar com agente nem explicar nada, mas era preciso.  
Ignorando que uma aula estava começando, nós três continuamos correndo até conseguirmos encostas nas vestes da Corvinal da Alice e puxarmos ela na nossa direção.  
- O que você sabe sobre a varinha das varinhas? – perguntou Harry aparentemente cansado e irritado.  
- Nada, nada! Não sei de nada, licença – ela foi nos empurrando para sair dali – me deixem sair!  
- Não, fale o porque das fotos Alice Velth! – disse Rony  
A menina estava assustada por sabermos o nome dela, mas após o impacto de já sabermos tantas coisas dela, ela continuou.  
- Só pensei que talvez, você pudesse usar a varinha pra derrotar ele... – ela estava sussurrando -aquele que não devemos nomear.  
- Mas porque escondeu quem você é? – perguntei  
- Isso não é importante pra vocês ! e... é coisa minha, já falei demais, vocês já sabem demais – disse ela com o tom de voz desesperado - me deixe sair daqui, tenho Herbologia ! Me deixem !  
Harry tirou sem braço do caminho dela, fez sinal para tirarmos os nosso também, então ela saio correndo dali. Para falar a verdade nada parecia muito resolvido, ela não contara nada que fosse útil, e em minha opinião, também não contara nada que fosse verdade.  
A Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já havia acabado, era hora da aula de poções e se atrasar na aula do Snape era no mínimo 100 pontos a menos para Grifinória, então corremos.  
Entrando na sala se tocamos os três ao mesmo tempo de que essa aula era com a Corvinal, e a Velth estava bem ali, sentada na mesa mais escura e escondida da sala, provavelmente havia sentado ali de propósito para não a acharmos, mas não funcionara. 


	5. Jamais vou esquecer

Jamais vou esquecer

Estávamos aprendendo a fazer poções da verdade, o que na nossa situação era bem útil de se aprender, mas como faríamos para a Alice bebê-la ? A aula acabou, saímos rápido dos nossos lugares e ficamos na porta esperando a Alice, ela se levantou rápido e entrou no meio de uns 15 alunos da Corvinal numa tentativa de se camuflar. Apesar disso Rony conseguiu segurar as vestes dela, mas nesse exato momento o professor Snape apareceu atrás de nós três, ele tinha percebido que Rony segurara as vestes de alguém e nós e não podíamos fazer nada _suspeito_ com ele por perto, então Harry chutou a canela de Rony como um sinal para ele largar a garota, fizemos isso e saímos correndo dali, antes que Snape tentasse perguntar alguma coisa.

Severo com toda a certeza estava de olho na gente depois de ver isso, ele já devia saber que algo estava acontecendo.  
- Temos que falar com aquela menina, mas não do jeito que fizemos antes. – eu disse  
- Amanha vamos ir lá na murta, ela deve saber no mínimo o dia que a Alice vai no banheiro recortar as fotos. – sugeriu Rony, orgulhoso da própria idéia.  
Harry concordou mas em alguns minutos saio dali, pois avistou Luna uns 20 metros dali no meio de uns alunos da Lufa Lufa. Rony e eu ficamos ali, parados, sem nenhum aparente assunto, até que eu mesma – envergonhada por começar – comecei a puxar assunto e relembrar tudo que já havia acontecido em Hogwarts com nós tres.  
Fazer isso era incrível, lembrar e perceber que nesses anos todos que estivemos juntos, nós nos divertíamos mais do que a maioria dos alunos dali - quem sabe Fred e George se divertissem tanto quanto nós, porque afinal, saltar fogos de artifício no meio de Hogwarts é unicamente divertido – a maioria dos alunos dali tratavam Hogwarts como uma escola qualquer, eles não conheciam tanto os trouxas então não paravam pra pensar que em outras escolas você não voava em vassouras, não podia ter um mascote, muito menos ter uma coruja. Como eu sou descendente trouxa, Hogwarts era completamente única pra mim, mas mesmo assim, o que realmente fazia dela única, eram as histórias que eu vivi lá, era como eu encontrei a primeira pessoa por quem eu realmente me apaixonei, ou melhor, por quem eu realmente estou apaixonada, era por eu ter encontrado melhores amigos lá, com certeza os melhores do mundo.  
Fomos para a sala comunal da Grifinória, continuamos lembrar do que já nos acontecera até tarde da noite - Harry se juntara a nós dois perto da meia noite – e nós só riamos, eram tantas coisas, era difícil pensar que um dia acabaríamos de estudar em Hogwarts e não nos veríamos quase todos os dias do ano mais. O fim parecia proximo.  
Perto das 2 da manha, Harry foi dormir, a cicatriz dele estava ardendo então novidades viriam no dia seguinte, o problema era que a sensação de não saber se elas seriam boas ou ruins era horrível. Rony e eu continuamos ali, paramos com as lembranças e começamos a falar sobre você-sabe-quem; e inesperadamente Rony disse:  
- Como será que isso tudo vai terminar? Quero dizer, essa história com _ele _e o Harry.  
- Eu espero que bem. – disse  
- Você não tem medo de... sei lá, acontecer alguma coisa e acabarmos morrendo – ele parecia nervoso – e não podermos fazer tudo o que queríamos?  
Eu era aterrorizada por isso, não que não lutaria com o Harry por esse motivo - porque afinal, Potter era meu melhor amigo, e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, até mesmo morrer – mas tinha muito medo de acabar a minha vida e eu nunca ter nem contado ao Rony que eu gostava dele, e gostava muito.  
- Mais do que você imagina. Não fiz _quase_ nada do que eu quis na minha vida, tenho medo de acabar assim.  
- Posso fazer uma coisa?... Que eu quero fazem meses? – perguntou Ronald.  
Eu respondi que sim, e enquanto eu esperava ouvir algum desabafo, segredo, ver alguma coisa daquelas unicamente idiotas que só ele fazia ou coisa do gênero, o Rony me beijou.  
Me senti mais feliz do que em qualquer dia de toda minha vida, me senti especial e queria poder gritar pro mundo, queria simplesmente voltar um pouco no tempo pra reviver isso, mas reviver seria impossível, e para rever não precisava do vira-tempo, tinha guardado cada milésimo de segundo na minha memória, e eu jamais iria esquecer.


	6. Família Velth

6. Família Velth

Sabe o que é se sentir especial, única, importante, se sentir valorizada, feliz, realizada ao mesmo tempo? Então, foi mais ou menos assim que eu me senti. Não conseguiria descrever nem mesmo se eu tentasse pra todo o sempre o que eu realmente senti. Só sei que quando terminamos de nos beijar, ela segurou a minha mão e sentamos num sofá vermelho na sala comunal, e ficamos em silêncio. Aquele silêncio do tipo bom. Fiquei olhando pro chão, e ele também, até que o Fred e o George entraram lá, nos viramos rápido, e apesar de saber que não, meu coração acelerou com a possibilidade deles terem visto alguma coisa.

- Bombas de bosta – disse Fred  
- A melhor solução – disse George  
- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou o Fred pra mim e para o Rony.  
- Nada. O que vocês vão fazer? – responeu o Rony  
- Porque acha que vamos fazer alguma coisa? – disse Fred  
- Sempre temos que fazer alguma coisa? – completou George.

Eles geralmente estavam planejando alguma coisa, mas eu não ia responder isso e fazer com que os dois ficassem mais tempo ali. Tudo bem, o "clima" já tinha acabado, outros alunos já tinham entrado ali, o Simas e o Dino estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo, mas quanto mais vazio estivesse ali melhor.  
A única pessoa que poderia chegar ali naquela hora que eu nem ligaria seria o Harry, afinal, melhor amigo nunca atrapalha.  
Depois de uns 5 minutos em que eu olhava para o Rony ele pra mim, os dois meio que riam da situação e de si mesmo, o Rony estava vermelho, e eu acho que eu também estava, o Harry chegou ali. Me levantei, o Rony veio atrás e então eu já disse "temos que falar com a Murta", o Rony olhou pra mim, o Harry também e soubemos que iríamos fazer isso nesse exato momento.  
Saímos daí, as escadas estavam lotadas de alunos por algum motivo, mas passamos por eles e depois de um tempinho andando chegamos nos banheiro da Murta que geme. Tudo molhado como sempre. Logo que chegamos ouvimos a murta dizer "Quem está ai?", eu respondi e ela pulou na sua cabine de volta.  
- Murta? Queremos te perguntar uma coisa, onde você está? – perguntou o Harry  
- Claro, é só vir aqui que a burra da Murta diz tudo! A Murta conta tudo! A Murta só serve pra isso! – ela deu um grito agudo comprido que parecia penetrar na cabeça.  
- Que dia que a Alice vem recortar as fotos? – perguntou o Harry  
- Ela já deve estar vindo, ela vem me fazer companhia e recortar aquelas fotos Harry. – ela se "encostou" no ombro do Harry - Você podia vir me fazer companhia também, não é?  
A murta passou pelo meio do corpo do Harry, isso felizmente nunca aconteceu comigo, mas eu tenho certeza de que não é uma sensação muito boa um fantasma no meio de você. Harry Se virou pra mim e para o Rony.  
- Vamos pegar a capa do meu pai e voltar aqui pra ver a Alice. – sussurrou ele.  
Harry parecia ansioso com o plano, corremos pra torre da Grifinória, pegamos a capa a voltamos para o banheiro, quando entramos a Alice estava sentada no chão com uma caixinha na mão e uma tesoura na outra.  
Entramos com cuidado e ficamos em baixo da capa vendo a Alice recortar as fotos, estava tudo num silêncio, até a Murta falar: sabe Alice, aqueles 3 vieram aqui hoje atrás de você. O que eles te fizeram pra você não gostar deles? – a Murta falava com a Alice como se elas fossem amigas, e uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei ver a Murta no meio, era de uma amizade de verdade - e a Alice respondeu nervosa, com a voz tremula: Eu gosto deles, eu me preocupo...O Harry, estou ajudando ele com isso, mas se outras pessoas descobrirem que sou eu estou morta. Por favor, Murta, não conte nada pra eles!  
A Murta respondeu que não iria nos dizer uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, puxei os meninos pra fora da li, tiramos a capa e corri pra biblioteca, eles vieram atrás.  
Corri para a 3 prateleira de livros e peguei um chamado "As família mágicas", ele era pesado, tinha mais de 800 páginas, tinha capa dura e aparência de antigo. Joguei ele em cima de mesa, os meninos sentaram nas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa.  
- Como eu não pensei nisso. Família Velth, vamos procurar sobre ela, precisa ter alguma coisa, eu sei que já li alguma coisa dela, eu sei que sim...  
- Hermione, você é um gênio. – disse o Rony  
- Sou lógica – respondi envergonhada  
- Um gênio – disseram os dois juntos  
Procurando no livro as família com letra V finalmente encontrei Velth:

"Família Velth: muitos membros dessa família estão em Azkaban, a maioria deles acusados de terem sido seguidores de Você-sabe-quem ... muito ligados em sangue puro, quase todos pertenceram da casa Sonserina em séculos..."

Bom, a descrição fazia sentindo, vindo da família que ela vinha, se descobrissem que ela estava ajudando Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, ela estava morta.


	7. Um novo começo

7. Um novo começo

Acho que nem o Harry nem o Rony entenderam muito bem o que tinha de tão "errado" no que a Alice Velth estava fazendo, eu já achava obvio. Depois de mais de uma hora dizendo pra eles que os Velth eram comensais da morte, eu só consegui demonstrar a gravidade de tudo isso comparando essa família com a Malfoy.  
- Então ela está me ajudando, mas com o que? – perguntou o Harry  
- Alguma coisa ligada com você-sabe-quem Harry, só sei isso.

Fomos para a aula, o Harry dormiu na aula do professor Bins, o Rony na de transfiguração e levou uma bronca da McGonagall por isso, a melhor aula do dia foi de Runas Antigas, mas nada de especial, só alguns bilhetes explosivos do Malfoy na aula de Herbologia pra uns alunos da Grifinória.  
Tínhamos trabalhos de casa demais, estavam todos atrasados, ficamos nós três – eu, Harry e o Rony – até tarde na biblioteca pra terminarmos os trabalhos, a Luna nos ajudou falando umas coisas sobre Narguiles para um trabalho que valia pontos extras para o professor Flitwick.  
Eu sempre -praticamente - fiz os trabalhos dos dois, mas esse ano eles estavam fazendo os trabalhos deles de verdade pela primeira vez, eu ajudava, mas era só ajuda dessa vez. A melhor parte desse dia foi - perto das 23 horas - eu estava sentada no meio do Harry e do Rony, a Luna estava sentada do lado do Harry, os dois estavam conversando, e ficamos eu e o Weasley, olhando um pro outro, sorrindo, só isso, ele tava coma mão na minha cintura e eu estava com a minha mão na mesa, ajudando ele a achar umas respostas no livro, o que pode até parecer bobo, mas bom, eu amava ficar perto assim dele.  
Harry desistiu de fazer o trabalho da nota extra do Flitwick e subiu com a Luna bem rápido, não podiam ser pegos nos corredores essa hora. Fiquei mais umas 2 horas com o Rony lá.  
- Então... Mione, essa hora, ontem – Rony estava vermelho, estava se referindo a gente se beijando.  
- Porque você fez isso? – tinha que perguntar isso, precisava saber.  
- Eu te disse...eu queria fazer isso a meses, eu precisava...eu preciso Mione.  
- Alguém sabe Rony?  
- Eu, eu não sabia se podia contar, nem ao Harry eu sabia.  
Ele gostava de mim? Parecia, mas como? Não podia ser isso, parecia que não combinava com ele se apaixonar, mas não sei, ele estava tão diferente, principalmente comigo. E o _preciso_, ele ainda precisava me beijar. Eu estava feliz, demais até, mas mais confusa ainda.  
Ronald Bilius Weasley, ele a cada dia mais, me deixava mais confusa, apaixonada e ansiosa. Ansiosa por saber se ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu por ele, se nos beijaríamos de novo, quem sabe até nesse mesmo dia, ali na biblioteca, ou não sei, não sabia de nada, se eu deveria contar ao Harry, a alguém.  
- Então, será que falta muito pra terminarmos o trabalho?  
- Acho que já acabamos até.  
Fui me levantando, pegando os livros, mas daí eu senti ele me puxar pra trás e chamar meu nome, olhei pra ele e ele me disse "Você vai continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu?" e em segundos eu pensei em milhões de respostas dentro da minha cabeça, milhões mesmo, e só o que me saio foi um "Não sei como agir"  
- Eu tento ficar mais perto de você do que antes, tento de abraçar, falar mais com você, as vezes pego você olhando pra mim, e eu acho que alguma coisa vai mudar, mas não muda, você fica igual. Só eu mudei com você... eu paro pra pensar se aquele beijo não significou nada pra você.  
- Significou! – falei meio estressada, como ele poderia pensar que não significou nada pra mim, significou tudo – Eu só não sabia... se tinha sido um beijo, ou se você sentia alguma coisa.  
- Sinto ! Como você não vê isso! – ele estava falando alto, estressada pelo mesmo motivo que eu – Eu sinto sim! – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo, e voltou a falar normalmente – Agora você sabe que eu sinto, mas o que isso vaio mudar?  
- Eu não sei muito bem o que é sentir alguma coisa por alguém, nunca fui disso, não sei o que é se apaixonar, mas eu acho que eu... acho que eu gosto de você. Só não sei o que isso muda – fiquei em silêncio – pra você.  
Ele estava sorrindo, e bom, o sorriso dele me fazia bem, bem demais, e nesse momento o sorriso dele significava tanta coisa que me fazia mais bem ainda.  
- Muda tudo, muda minha vida, significa que eu posso contar pra todo mundo que eu te amo, que você... eu acho que me ama também, que eu sei que eu posso te beijar sem me sentir culpado, ou passar horas pensando "será que fiz certo?".  
Bem nessa hora o professor Snape com seus cabelos sujos e oleosos e seu nariz extraordinariamente grande e a McGonagall com aquele olhar que nos dava o impulso de obedecer entraram ali.  
- Srta Granger, Sr Weasley! O que estão fazendo aqui essa hora? Já pra sala comunal! – disse a McGonagall  
- Incrível saber que o Sr Potter não está aqui, visitas noturnas são a especialidade dele não é?  
- disse Snape nos encarando com os olhos aparentemente maldosos dele.

Corremos dali na direção do dormitório, mas no meio do caminho o Rony me jogou contra parede, segurou forte no meu pulso e ficava repetindo "Você vai ficar aqui,comigo e me dizer tudo", "Tudo o que?O que?","O que vai acontecer agora Hermione? Vai mudar tudo ou...vai ficar tudo igual antes? Comigo tentando se aproximar, te abraçar, ficar perto de você".  
Estava nervosa, se nos pegassem ali pegaríamos castigo, não queria isso, mas tinha que falar com o Rony. Depois de um tempo convenci ele a conversarmos na sala comunal. Chegamos lá, sentei no sofá velho e vermelho de sempre, o Rony sentou do meu lado, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e molhados, ver ele assim me fazia mal, mal demais.  
- Eu nem sei direito o que está acontecendo Rony.  
- Eu te amo, e eu não sei se você...também sente isso, eu não sei de nada, você foge de mim quando eu tento ficar mais perto de você.  
- Eu te amo.  
Eu nem acreditava que essas palavras haviam saído da minha boca, elas simplesmente fugiram de mim. Apesar de saber que eu era correspondida, era estranho dizer isso. Mas o jeito como os meus olhos e os do Rony brilharam quando eu disse isso mudou alguma coisa.


	8. Hogsmead

8. Hogsmead

A McGonagall entrou na sala comunal, nos mandou dormir, e fomos pros dormitórios, e eu nem ouvi uma resposta depois do "eu te amo". Demorei pra pegar no sono, fiquei mais de 1 hora olhando pro teto, pensando em tudo que se podia imaginar, no Rony, no Harry, na Alice, nos NOMs.  
Na manha seguinte – no café da manhã – mal nos falamos, só olhávamos um pro outro sem saber muito bem o que pensar.

Era sábado, então íamos visitar Hogsmead, o Harry ia pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só, eu e ao Rony íamos com o resto dos alunos.  
Ao chegarmos lá, fomos para um lugar onde dava pra se ver a casa dos gritos para esperar o Harry.  
- Não vai rolar nada não é? – perguntou Rony sentado numa pedra a uns 5 metros de mim olhando pra neve no chão.  
- Não sei – respondi um pouco triste.  
Tentei ficar em silêncio, parar com essa conversa por ali, mas não resisti:  
- O que você quer que eu faça Ronald? Que eu chegue e te beije? Não da! Já te disse tudo, você já sabe de tudo, agora se alguém vai fazer alguma coisa, tem que ser você. – disse isso meio irritada.  
Ele olhou pra mim, eu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele ignorou isso e voltou a olhar pra neve. Sentei numa pedra perto de mim, e ele ficou lá trás, agora tudo o que ele podia ver de mim eram as minhas costas. Estava chorando.  
Logo algumas pegadas apareceram no chão, era o Harry, enxuguei meus olhos na manga do casaco e puxei a capa de cima dele e disse "Vamos?". O Harry deu o braço dele pra mim segurar. Ele olhou pra trás e perguntou "Não vem Rony?", "Já vou".  
Fomos tomar cerveja amanteigada, sentamos numa mesa e o Harry me perguntou o que havia acontecido. Contei **tudo**, do beijo, da noite na biblioteca, mais tarde na escada, do dia anterior, do que eu havia dito pro Rony.  
- Mas então vocês se gostam? – perguntou o Harry  
- Eu acho que sim, mas sei lá...Não entendo o Ronald.  
Não sei porque, mas não conseguia chamar o Ronald por Rony quando estava brava com ele, acho que Rony me parecia muito carinhoso, e me lembrava das coisas boas que eu passei com ele, fazia eu ficar menos brava.  
- Mione, o Rony é confuso, tímido, e não sei mais o que, mas pra ele também não está sendo muito fácil.  
- Então ele já tinha te contado alguma coisa?  
- Ele ta gostando de você, de verdade.  
- Mas ele meio que brinca comigo fazendo essas coisas, um dia sou o mundo pra ele e ele faria tudo pra mim ficar com ele, outro dia ele me pergunta "Não vai rolar nada não é?" como se dependesse só de mim. Não agüento mais isso Harry. – estava quase chorando...de novo.  
Harry terminou de beber sua cerveja amanteigada, eu terminei a minha, voltamos pra onde havíamos deixado o Rony, mas ele não estava lá. Voltei pra hogwarts sem ele, fiquei com a Gina e com o Neville no caminho de volta, o Harry ia ficar mais um pouco lá procurando o Rony depois ia voltar pela passagem de novo. Quando cheguei em Hogwarts nem o Harry nem o Rony estavam lá.  
Alguma coisa parecia que esmaga meu coração quando eu pensava que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa aos dois, porque afinal, a ultima coisa que eu disse pro Rony não fui muito legal, ou melhor, nada legal, e o Harry, é o Harry, meu melhor amigo de tantos anos. Depois de umas horas os dois apareceram na sala comunal, corri e abracei os dois bem forte, tinha esquecido o que o Rony tinha me feito, tinha se esquecido da minha "raiva" por ele, de tudo, estava – naquele minuto – feliz por eles terem chegado, só feliz.  
O Harry me abraçou rindo do meu exagero, já o Ronald...ficou parado até eu soltar o Harry, então ele olhou na direção da escada em caracol que dava para os dormitórios – o Harry estava ali - e olhou pra mim, ele me abraçou, forte, apertado, um abraço daqueles que você quer que nunca acabe. Dessa vez eu fiquei parada, pensava "abraça de volta", mas passava um tipo de _flashback _na minha cabeça do Rony, de como ele fazia eu me sentir mal, mas também pensava: Ele está tentando pedir desculpas, o abrace de uma vez! Outra parte de mim me dizia: Você ama ele aproveite! Outra já dizia: Você só vai se machucar mais.  
Resolvi seguir 3 das minhas 5 idéias do que fazer, abracei ele. Quando terminamos de nos abraçar, nós dois estávamos sorrindo. De repente pensei: Será que me aproximar vai só me machucar mais mesmo?


End file.
